


Beach Day

by MissRogue113



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Trans!Reno, gay elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRogue113/pseuds/MissRogue113
Summary: Elena comes out to Reno on a weekend trip to Tseng’s beach house
Relationships: Reno/Elena
Kudos: 7





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep writing coming out fics you ask, well my friends, I am not fully out as bi to everyone, especially my family. These are comfort fics where I wish I could be told ‘oh cool, thanks for telling me that’ instead of ‘I think you’re confused and you don’t know what you want ‘cause you never go out’.  
> So here we are, Elena coming out as gay to Reno. I don’t know when this takes place? Obviously after ‘Diner - A Ficlet’ but sometime before Rufus is president. I couldn’t think of a name for Elena’s girlfriend, so if you have one, feel free to insert.  
> Also, I’m very new to FF7 with the Remake being my first game and don’t know a whole lot about Elena so I kind of just made a story for her.

**Friday Morning**

_Bzzzzt_

Elena’s phone roused her from her sleep. She turned to her side and pulled the sheets over her shoulder, not wanting to wake up yet. The message could wait. Besides, she still had about an hour and a half before she had to head to work. 

_Bzzzzt..._

_Bzzzzt..._

_Bzzzzt..._

“Goddamn, what is it?” She picked up her phone from the side of her pillow and saw ‘Reno - 4 notifications’ through her sleepy eyes. She swiped up with her thumb and opened up her messages. 

Reno: ELENA

Reno: ELENA ARE YOU AWAKE

Reno: OMG

Reno: ELENAAAAAA

Elena: WHAT

She watched the three dots on the bottom of the message app move back and forth as Reno typed. 

Reno: PACK SOMETHING TSENG’S TAKING US TO HIS BEACH HOUSE. 

Elena: Wait right now? 

Reno: WE’RE LEAVING TONIGHT. 

Reno: AT 5

Elena: Just for the weekend? 

Reno: YUP. 

Elena: Okay well, I’ll be ready then. 

Elena: see you in a few! 

Elena set her phone down on her chest and stared at the ceiling. A beach house. She hasn’t been swimming in a long time. Does her swimsuit even still fit her? She groaned as she rolled over and rubbed her eyes. She was too awake now, might as well get up. 

She went to her closet and managed to dig out a swim top and swim shorts with a pair of old sandals. “That’s it?” She said to herself and sighed. It looked like it would fit, it was pretty similar to her bra size. She slipped off the shirt she was sleeping in and put on the swim top. A little tight, but not totally uncomfortable. 

Then she looked in the mirror and remembered why she hasn’t worn a swimsuit in forever. She turned away and quickly took off the top. It’ll have to do though, unfortunately. It’s near impossible to find a nice swimsuit around here. 

As she got ready for work and packed for the trip, she happily texted her girlfriend, letting her know she would be out for the weekend but would make up for it when she got back from the trip. Her girlfriend responded by saying not to worry as she had tons of studying to do for her exams and to have lots of fun, but she _must_ send a picture of the swimsuit she’s wearing. 

The hype wore down some as she made her commute to work and her anxiety started to roll in again. For one, she wasn’t out to the other Turks. She felt like she could trust them but she was still very new to the job compared to the others who have been there and known each other for _years._ They all welcomed her in with open arms though - well, Reno mostly. She thinks she’s the little sister he never really had. Rude was calm and nice. More of a listener than a talker. Tseng was mostly her trainer when Reno and Rude were off doing other things. And Rufus was… well… Rufus. He was scary around other people but relaxed around the Turks. Especially Tseng. The second thing on her mind was the swimsuit. The last time she had worn it, she was at a college party and was catcalled by every guy that noticed her. Since then she never put it back on. 

The train stopped at Shinra HQ. She grabbed her suitcase and took a deep breath. Time for work.

**Saturday Afternoon**

Elena snapped a mirror selfie of her in her swimsuit and sent it to her girlfriend. She walked out of the bathroom, looking down at her phone, and nearly ran into Reno. 

“Hey!” He said, “Rufus is gonna have drinks ready, come on!” 

“Alright,” she nervously said, which Reno took notice. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, his excited voice toned down a bit. Elena’s heart pounded as she considered lying, hiding her anxiety. But something told her Reno would see straight through it. Feeling vulnerable, she wrapped her arms around her chest and took a step back, squeezing her phone in her hand.

“I haven’t done anything like this in a long time,” she said quietly. 

“Honestly… neither have I,” he said. Elena looked up at him. He smiled warmly at her and held out his hand. “Come on.” Elena took his hand and walked outside with him. 

The sun was bright and warm as they walked over to the area they had set up with chairs, umbrellas, and tables. Rude and Tseng came out with trays of drinks and snacks with Rufus trailing behind. Elena’s phone suddenly buzzed in her hand.

she☺️💕: aaaAAAA YOU LOOK SO CUTEEEE. 

Elena smiled and blushed with her heart pounding, forgetting that Reno was standing right next to her. 

Elena: thank uuuuuu 😭♥️♥️

Reno noticed Elena’s happy-texting but only reacted with a soft smile and the two went to join Rude and the others and sat down in chairs around the table. It was then Elena realized no one had commented on her swimsuit. Not only that, no one had said anything about her body or how much skin she was showing. Reno and Rude were both topless with swim trunks, Tseng had swim trunks and an open shirt and Rufus didn’t have any swimwear on, just a beach shirt and shorts. Everyone was just chatting away like normal, sipping on their drinks and snacking. Elena then felt her phone buzz once again. She lifted her legs so that her feet were on the edge of her chair and her knees were to her chest - a comfortable position for her - and opened her message. 

she☺️💕: how is it so far

she☺️💕: are you having fun? 

Elena: yeah? I was worried about this swimsuit but no one has said anything

Elena: I’m actually quite relieved

Elena: they’re all just

Elena: chill 

she☺️💕: do they have drinks

Elena: yeah lol 

she☺️💕: ooh what kind? 

Elena: idk, they look kinda fruity 

Elena: you know i don’t do alcohol lmao

Elena: im not worried about them getting drunk, they’re super responsible when we go out to bars

she☺️💕: what are you worried about then? 

Elena: uh

Elena: well

Elena: im seriously thinking about coming out

Elena: to reno at least

she☺️💕: omg really? That’s awesome

Elena: yeah. i really feel like i can trust him 

Elena: he’s just

Elena: idk, he’s different 

Elena: everyone is. I feel safe with them. And you know it’s hard for me to trust people, especially men

she☺️💕: as long as you’re doing it on your own accord and not because you feel pressured 

she☺️💕: you got this

she☺️💕: i believe in you

Elena: thank you 😭

she☺️💕: 😘😘

she☺️💕: i should get back to studying now, I’ll talk to you tonight if I’m not passed out lol

she☺️💕: I love you so much, I can’t fucking wait for these finals to be over so i can eat you out 

she☺️💕: **TAKE.

Elena: LMAO YEAH, THAT WAS DEFINITELY A TYPO.

she☺️💕: SHUT UP.

she☺️💕: I LOVE YOU. 

Elena tried hard to suppress her laughter with a huge stupid grin on her face. Thankfully the boys weren’t paying close attention. She decided to try one of the drinks Rufus had made. She didn’t drink much alcohol, but damn this was good. 

“Oh shit, where’re the water guns?” Reno asked looking around. 

“Water guns?” Rude said. 

“Hold on,” Reno said and took off running back to the house. The boys were silent for a moment, no one being surprised Reno brought water guns. Reno came running back with two water guns, one in each hand. 

“Where did you even get those?” Rude asked. 

“Uhh, I can’t remember. I’ve had them for a while, I just found them when I was going through my closet. Here!” He said, handing Elena a water gun. 

Elena hesitated for a moment, then set her drink and phone down and took it, following him as he took off running to the water. 

  
  
  


**Saturday Evening**

The evening was winding down. Tseng and Rufus were playing a game of pool off to the side in the entertainment area, Rude and Elena cleaned up the kitchen as Reno sat on a barstool talking to Rude while scrolling through his social media feeds. They had already taken quick showers to wash off the saltwater and put on their lounge clothes. Elena was half listening to Rude and Reno, trying to decide what to do, how to get Reno alone, should she come out to him, how is he going to react, is she going to tell him now, or tomorrow or the next time she has him alone and oh god, _don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic_ \- 

“Elena?” 

“Huh?” She snapped out of her thoughts. 

“You alright?” Reno asked.

“Yeah I’m fine,” she said, giving a smile that Reno knew was fake. He didn’t press any further at the moment, but he was going to check up on her.

She had finished putting away the dishes and decided to head to her room. When she got to her room, she opened the sliding glass door, letting in the cool ocean air. Just as she sat down on the edge of the porch that faced the ocean, she heard a knock on the bedroom door. 

“Come in!” She said loudly, but not yelling. Reno came in, shut the door behind him, and walked over to her. 

“Hey,” Reno said, sitting down next to her. 

“Hi,” she said. 

“Look… I know there’s something heavy on your mind. I can see it in your eyes. I just want you to know I’m here, okay? We all are. We look out for each other. You can talk if you need to,” Reno said. 

Elena looked at him for a moment, then down at her hands. With her heart pounding, she closed her eyes. “I’m gay,” she said quietly, and prepared for the homophobic response. But it didn’t come. 

“So am I,” Reno said. She quickly turned to him. “Well, mostly. And I’m trans. Rude’s bi. Rufus and Tseng are gay,” he looked down at her, clearly able to tell she was expecting the worst-case scenero and brought her in for a tight hug. “Elena, you’re safe with us. I understand how scared you are, but you don’t have to be afraid around us.” 

Elena couldn’t hold it in anymore and started sobbing on his chest. Reno held her tight, rubbing her back and fighting his own tears, knowing the feeling she’s going through all too well. She couldn’t remember the last time she cried on someone’s chest and it was so comforting feeling Reno’s warmth and arms wrapped around her. She calmed down after a moment and Reno loosened his grip on her. “You okay?” He asked. She nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“My parents have told me multiple times if they ever caught me sleeping with a woman, I wouldn’t be their daughter anymore and they would kick me out and cut me off financially,” she said. Reno felt his heart sink. “I have a girlfriend but we have to keep it secret.” Elena didn’t want to let go of Reno yet, she wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled in on his chest. 

“Damn. I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “Are you able to move out?” 

“Not yet. Soon though,” she said. 

“If anything happens between now and then, you call me immediately. Alright? I don’t care if it’s three in the morning and I’m passed out, you _call me,”_ he said. 

“Okay.” 

“You promise?” 

Elena nodded, “I promise.” After a moment she asked, “When did you know you were trans?” 

“Can’t remember the exact age, but I was a young child. I made it very clear to my mom that I was not a girl. I was lucky she supported me. She put every spare gil into getting me on testosterone and I was able to start my transition at sixteen. A few years later she was able to get me top surgery. And that was it. I was happy, that was all I wanted,” he said. 

“Do they know?” She asked, referring to the other Turks. 

“Mhmm,” he nodded. 

“Did they treat you any different after you told them?” 

“No. They were just like ‘okay, cool, let us know if you need anything’. It’s just them though. Heidegger and Scarlet and the others… I don’t trust them.” 

“I don’t like them.” 

Reno chuckled, “I think Rufus is planning on firing them when he’s president.” 

“Oh, to see the look on his face when that happens,” Elena smiled.

“It was terrifying though, coming out. I came out to Rude first and it turned out he figured it out a while before then. After that, I had the confidence to tell the others.” 

“Should I tell them?” Elena asked.

“Only if you want to. I can promise you they won’t think of you any different, but don’t feel pressured. And I won’t say anything, _you_ come out when _you_ feel comfortable with it.” Reno rubbed her back and squeezed her for a second. Elena relaxed into him as her anxiety felt like it was being pulled out of her. 

“You know, I was actually scared of wearing that swimsuit. It’s the only one I have and the last time I wore it it was at a college party and I got catcalled by so many guys, I felt so scared and unsafe. I ran back to my dorm, locked myself in, and wore nothing but sweatshirts and jeans for like a couple of months when I went out no matter how hot it was outside,” she said. 

“Cis-het men are disgusting. Especially the college frat boys,” he said.

Elena chuckled in agreement, “I dated one, briefly.” 

“No way,” Reno said, slightly pulling back from their embrace to look at her. 

“Yeah. When I was experimenting around freshman year,” she said. 

“Did he have a guitar and play dumb love songs around campfires?” 

Elena laughed, “No, but he might as well have.” 

“Did you sleep with him?” 

“Almost. He tried to come onto me in a really stupid, cheesy way and it didn’t feel right, so I just left him. Not too long after that, I figured out I was gay. I met my girlfriend junior year and we’ve been together since. She’s still in school, just started her Master’s program.” 

“Aw, nice,” Reno smiled.

“Yeah. We almost have enough money to afford a small apartment. Then I can move out and never speak to my homophobic parents again.” 

Reno rested his chin on the top of her head as they shared a moment of silence in the cool night air. Anxiety had worn off and Elena was getting tired.

“I should let you go to sleep,” she said as she pulled away from their embrace. “Thank you for talking to me.”

“Are you feeling better?” Reno asked.” 

Elena nodded, “Yeah. There’s less weight on my chest now.” 

Reno smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead then stood up. “I’m always here for you,” he said, helping her up. The two walked back into the bedroom and Elena slid the glass door so it was closed. 

“Goodnight,” Reno said. 

“Goodnight,” she replied. “Give Rude a kiss for me.” 

Reno chuckled, shaking his head a bit then walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. Elena crawled in the bed and checked her phone - no notifications. She typed out a goodnight message to her girlfriend. 

Elena: came out to reno just now and he was so supportive, i literally sobbed all over him

Elena: goodnight baby, i love you ♥️

She switched over to her social media and scrolled though her feed, coming across the picture Reno posted of everyone. _Weekend getaway_ , the caption read. She smiled and then went back to her messages. Her message still said delivered and she figured her girlfriend was passed out after studying all day. Not being able to keep her eyes open long enough to focus on her phone, she put it on its charger and set it by her pillow. All the anxiety and crying made her more tired than she thought and she was out not long after she closed her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> To those outside of America: Freshman year = first year of college; Junior year = third year of college


End file.
